Para mi, ya es tarde
by Ayumu Kiata
Summary: Ella estaba feliz, y yo lo sabia, por que yo no lo era? ah.. cierto... duele, pero es tarde... One-shot!


**_Para mi, ya es tarde..._**

Como todas las mañanas, sono mi despertador, el cual agarre y lo tire al suelo con gran furia, hoy sin dudas no estaba para que me molestasen, me levante con el pie izquierdo. Y no, no es por el echo que habia tenido una noche fatal en la cual no pude conciliar sueño, tampoco por que anoche tuve que soportar a BS gritándome al oído lo grandioso que era, tampoco el echo que me resbale cuando me entre a bañar, ni que tuviera una toalla cerca por lo cual tuve que salir a buscar una desnudo, tampoco que Maka no se levanto temprano para hacer el desayuno, si no **_la razón_** tras por que Maka se levanto tarde.

No quería saber nada de lo de anoche, ni quería imaginármelo, era obio lo que habia pasado; se levanto del mejor humor del mundo, como nunca antes, se disculpo por no levantarse y desayuno tranquila a pesar de que llegábamos tarde, **_pero se ve que ella quería que asi fuese_**. Odiaba que ella sea asi ahora, irresponsable, donde esta la Maka que se hubiese vuelto loca si se hubiese despertado tarde? Donde esta mi amiga que me tiraría millones de libros a la cabeza por no despertarle antes? Ah, cierto, ahora no le era necesario ser asi, o almenos estaba tan de buen humor que no lo hacia mas… Extrañaba sus Maka-chomps

No podía evitar sentirme molesto, pero tal vez aquel sentimiento era una simple excusa, una mascara que ocultaba mis sentimientos, como siempre lo habia hecho; mil veces me lo habían dicho los demás pero no hice caso, y que la pagaría cara, y no se equivocaban.

Maka decidió ir caminando al Shibusen, a pesar de que llegaríamos tarde a la clase de Stein, y significaba aquello nuestra muerte, pero no le importaba, y odiaba que se comportara asi, como la chica mas feliz del mundo, y no me malinterpreten yo quiero que mi técnico sea la mujer mas feliz en toda la faz de la tierra, pero no podía evitar que me molestase el**_ porque_** de aquella felicidad.

Ella caminaba canturreando, pegando saltitos de vez en cuando, con una enorme sonrriza en su rostro, la cual era hermosa, pero estaba sumidos en mis pensamientos, y no podía notarlo, y mas alla que lo notase, no me gustaba la **_razón_** de aquella enorme y hermosa sonrriza.

Ella era feliz asi, lo podía notar, lo sabia, sabia que para mis adentros que si fuese de otra manera ella no estaría tan feliz, o simplemente no lo seria. Lo sabia, por que habia escuchado por Liz su estado, y queesta la ayudaría, y que por obligación de ser su mejor amigo y arma tenia que ayudarla; podría haber dicho que no, simplemente haberlo dicho, no era tan difícil, pero yo y mi arrogancia y orgullo me cegaron, no quería admitir que me dolia hacerlo, y que sentía mucho mas que una amistad. Pero como decircelo ahora? Para echar a perder todos sus intentos? Para que sea Infeliz como antes? Por que lo era, lo sabia, ella sufria , y yo lograba que sufriera mas, pero ahora no era asi, la ayuda le sirvió y su_** objetivo se cumplió**_.

Queria decircelo, quería decirle que esta equivocada, que yo estaba equivocado, y evitar lo que estaba por pasar, o que mejor dicho para mi desgracia, ya habia pasado. Que hiba a hacer? Me dolia el pecho, estaba sufriendo, pero ella era feliz y yo no tenia derecho a quitarle aquella felicidad.

Tarde… me decía y repetía a mi mismo… te diste cuenta tarde… y si, era un imbesil, ahora la estaba pagando caro.

-Hola Kid!- saludaba mi compañera con entusiasmo a su nuevo novio, mientras le besaba

-Hola amor- dijo Kid afectuasoamente, yo solo segui caminando, a dentro del coleguio, habíamos llegado muy tarde, apropósito, ya que Kid solia llegar tarde, y Maka le quería ver antes de entrar.

Solo camine, costosamente, no podía ver aquella esena, de total amor entre ellos, me rompia, me dolia, me desangraba por dentro, tenia que contenerme, de no llorar… Dolia y mucho, pero quería verla feliz, no podía hacerle nada…

Idiota, eso es lo que soy, por no darme cuenta que la amo, antes de que me la quitaran… que hiba a hacer ahora? Yo la amo, pero yo y mi maldito orgullo … Ahora solo era otro mas en tren de los no correspóndidos, y tal vez mi tren pare en una ultima parada, donde no hiba a volver.

Pero no podía hacerlo tampoco, no era lo bastante estúpido para matarme, pero es que duele demasiado… Pero haría triste a Maka, y no podía hacerle esto… pero es que es mi única salida, estoy harto, dolido, y se que no me necesitas… que con**_ el_** seras feliz.

_Espero que estes bien con Kid …_

_Perdón por no darme cuenta antes, y por no poder decirte cuanto te amo, pero es que mi boca ya no podrá emitir una palabra mas…_

_Te amo Maka, perdón por hacerte esto…_


End file.
